Buffy and her two boys
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: Angel sorted some things before he headed downstairs to the lobby. He couldn't help a little burst of excitement that he might be able to kick something in the butt. He could only imagine it would be a bunch of demons down there waiting...Summary maybe change later...It's Au...
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.****

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 **Note:** Connor does not exist in this story :-) Otherwise, everything is open here - Cordelia is here and still some others. I'm not really sure when I've started writing that story; it was sometime in 2009 - so it is already an old baby.

 **Chapter 1**

The Scoobies and the new slayerettes were on their way to Los Angeles.

Buffy sat at the window and looked out, her thoughts miles away. She thought of Angel, whom she sent out of the City to have a second team in Los Angeles when she and her friends failed. She really loved him, her dark-haired vampire.

But her thoughts played a trick on her: she had the face of the platinum-blond vampire in the mix, as well. She had a long, complicated history with him too. Just a few days ago, she had been thrown out of her own house. Buffy was no longer angry with her friends. Too much had happened to let anger separate them all.

That was why she and Spike had a wonderful—and memorable—night together. Those hours had been so different from all their previous encounters. She was sure now: She loved Spike as much as Angel, only in different ways. Angel was her first great love and would always be... And Spike. But he meant no less to her. She loved both of her Vampires.

Willow sat quietly beside her best friend. Buffy looked so... absent.

"Hey, what do you think?" Willow asked quietly. Buffy was very much lost in her own thoughts and did not react. She stared at Buffy, eyes narrowed a little. "What are you thinking about?" she repeated nudging Buffy until her friend blinked a few times and looked at her.

Buffy tried to smile. "Angel and Spike..." she murmured, trailing off. The lump in her throat almost prevented her from talking. She looked away.

Willow gently clasped her friend's arm. "Hey, it'll be alright," she tried to sooth Buffy, knowing Buffy had feelings for Spike. But she didn't know whether it was friendship or love? Willow didn't know. But one thing she knew for sure: Spike was important to her best friend. And it was terrible for her to see just how fragile Buffy was in that moment. Usually Buffy didn't show anything about her feelings like that. But in this moment, she looked fragile and small.

Giles, fingers tightly gripping the steering wheel, shouted, "It does not take long until Wolfram and Hart!"

After some discussion, they agreed that this should be their goal.

Although Giles had an aversion to this law firm, he was ready to teach himself something good and hoped that the injured ones would be helped there.

And he could keep an eye on the whole bus. He glanced into the large rear-view mirror and he carefully looked over the slayers and Scoobies—one after the other—gaze lingering on Robin Wood. It had hit him particularly badly.

Xander sat alone on his bench seat. He did not want to be near anyone right now and he ignored any attempts at conversation until the others got the message and left him alone. It still hurt him deeply. Why had Anya died for that fool Andrew? He loved her so much, his little, crazy Anya. And her phobia of bunnies.

Eventually, even the awkward small talk had trailed off into thick silence as everyone was lost to their own thoughts. Who knew what to expect in the future?

Finally, the bus stopped at Wolfram and Hart. "We're here," Giles said superfluously, everyone already getting to their feet, some staring out the windows at the awe-inspiring building..

Buffy looked up, thoughts drifting away as he realized they'd stopped. "What, now? Already?" she muttered. Nerves were prickling along her body; she would see Angel again. Angel, who didn't know she was coming.

The bus quickly emptied. Everyone was glad to be able to stand again, stretch their legs and to breathe relatively fresh air. Robin and some other slayers were taken and supported by the others. Together they entered the building. It was impressive and they all looked around with open mouths. Countless attorneys and customers walked around the huge entrance hall, getting in and coming out of the large bank of elevators, the echoes of many conversations. It took a moment for them to shake their awe and get moving.

A number of security guards approached them before they could get further, though, standing in front of the group and subtly barring their entrance.

Buffy stepped forward as a spokeswoman for the Scoobies and slayers.

"Excuse me, please, I do not suppose you are registered," one of the guards asked, attention mostly on Buffy standing front and center. When she did not react, he added, "You can't just walk in here without an appointment. I have to call my boss."

The Security guard took his radio from the clip on his belt and called for the new CEO of the law firm. He knew the new rules; only after an OK from the head boss would he provide for the injured.

A short burst of static before it clicked in the line and a low voice announced, "Angel here."

"Excuse me, please, if I'm disturbing you, Mr. Angel," the guard started, wincing at the annoyed tone. "But there are a few people who have come without an appointment."

When Buffy heard the 'Mr. Angel', a smile spread across her face. "Man, you'll get a lot of trouble if you treat us as if we were criminals," she muttered.

There was a short pause. "Yes, a moment. I'll be right there," came from the radio. The line went dead since the boss had finished the conversation.

Angel sorted some things before he headed downstairs to the lobby. He couldn't help a little burst of excitement that he might be able to kick something in the butt. He could only imagine it would be a bunch of demons down there waiting... Who else would dare to walk, unannounced, into the most powerful law firm on the American continent?

 **To be Continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.****

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to pink chocolate unicorn—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

First of all thank you to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed :)

I'm really glad you enjoy the story :) It's a very old story and I maybe will a little rewrite it. That is why it always takes a bit until I post the next chapter. And for the couples, everything is open. I'm not really sure what I want at the moment but I hope it will not bother you and you'll enjoy the story nonetheless :)

 **Chapter 2**

When Angel left his office, he did not know Buffy and her friends were the reason for the call. As he walked past Harmony 's desk, she tried to speak to him, but he only responded with a brief "Not now." He went faster, nearly running. The last thing he wanted now was to talk with his secretary.

Harmony looked after him and muttered to herself, "I just wanted to say there are no demons in the lobby, it's just Buffy and the gang." She shrugged and went back to her work. Her job had it's advantages; like good Coffee Kitchen Connections.

As the elevator slowly descended, Angel felt a slight tingling sensation. As if a Slayer were nearby. But he knew that could not be; Buffy and Faith were in Sunnydale. As the floor numbers ticked by, the feeling grew stronger. "Strange," he murmured to himself. "There's something wrong here… Buffy and Faith can't be here."

The elevator doors finally opened and he could not believe what was happening in front of his eyes. There were some young girls of the hall, faces pale and drawn with exhaustion.

Angel sighed. Faith was among them, standing with another dark-haired woman, supported an unknown black man. He could see Willow, Xander and Dawn. Angel sighed again because in the middle of the group Buffy was standing next to her watcher and talking with him.

A smile appeared on his face, until he saw the torn blood-stained blouse and the wound on her belly visible through the tears. At that moment, Buffy looked up and saw him. She smiled. Her change in demeanor did not go unnoticed; The group around her looked toward the elevator. They nudged each other with shoulders or elbows to get the others new slayers to look out for the man with the beautiful brown eyes. A few even began to giggle.

Faith noticed that the girls were impressed by Angel and stepped closer to Buffy. "Hey, B, you got a some competition with Angel," she murmured, amused.

Buffy lightly bumped Faith on her hip without turning her gaze from her dark-haired vampire, keeping eye contact and still smiling at him.

Faith looked between the two and realized that Buffy's thoughts were elsewhere and just shook her head. She headed back to Kennedy, who she had left alone with Robin.

Giles had noticed that Buffy's attention was no longer focused on their conversation and followed her gaze to see Angel. Ah. Now he understood... He was relieved to see the vampire.

Willow made her way to where Faith and Kennedy stood, nodding a silent greeting to Angel as she passed him.

But Angel did not react; he only had eyes for Buffy.

Angel finally broke eye contact with Buffy and his gaze fell on the security guard, who was visibly uncomfortable. He had probably realized that he had acted wrong and the group was by no means undesirable. Even though he had seen the condition of the arrivals, he had done nothing.

That was why Angel would take care of that matter. Later. He made a mental note to give a full briefing on the changed company policy. The guard should have known to make an exception for the injured ones. Angel would yell at him later. Now, his first priority was the wounded, and then, when everything else was handled to his liking, he'd have a talk with Buffy and Giles.

Angel's gaze wouldn't stay off Buffy for long, their eyes meeting once more even as he barked an order to the security guard to call Wesley and Cordelia down. He'd leave it to them to discuss the situation with the others.

He made his way to Buffy and took her in his arms. "Buffy," he said softly. It still sounded like magic when he pronounced her name.

"Angel," Buffy returned, tightening her arms around Angel. They held each other for a little while.

The girls looked at the events with wide eyes, a few a bit jealous of Buffy. She always got the great men: first Spike, a dream of a man with his beautiful blue eyes and his great figure. And now this beauty, Angel.

Wesley came from the other end of the lobby, approaching the group. He looked around and took it all in. Lightened, he noticed that his former proteges Faith and Buffy were quite well and sighed softly to himself. Thankfully, the others did not seem to be in a critical state.

Nevertheless, he knew that this was not a social call, but that they needed help.

Cordelia arrived right behind him. She paused for just a moment when she saw her former gang standing with some other girls. She looked around the lobby and saw Xander, she frowned slightly when she noticed he looked distressed and sad. She decided to talk to him later.

When she arrived next to Angel and Wesley, she greeted the unknown faces: "Hi, I'm Cordelia. You can call me Cordy. " She walked up to Xander and drew him into a hug, waving her hand at Willow, Buffy and Giles. She gave Faith a smile as she nodded hello, keeping it brief because Faith was busy propping up an injured man with another girl's help.

Three hours later the wounded were finally taken care of. The others had gone to the showers. The girls had fresh clothes from Cordelia and Harmony, the two men borrowing something clean from Angel, Wesley and Gunn.

Now the friends had finally time to talk about the last time in Sunnydale. They sat in the large conference room.

Angel sat at the head of the table, the others spread out in the other chairs. Buffy sat facing him from the other end of the table. Had she always been so beautiful? Yes, she had always been a pretty girl, and now she was a beautiful young woman.

"Angel, you're not listening to us," Wesley said, tone holding a mild scold. He leaned forward a little and looked closely at his friend, unable to help the quirk of a grin as he studied Angel even as he sighed. It had always been like this: Angel and Buffy, as if no one else were in the room. "Is it okay for you that some of the people stay in your apartment?" he repeated once he had Angel's attention.

Angel scratched his head once. Somehow, he'd not noticed the whole conversation. "Sorry. Um, yes, of course that would be okay. Who?" he asked, looking at Wesley with slight alarm. He was a little unsure what he had just agreed to.

"Just admit that your thoughts were elsewhere..." Wesley murmured, gaze going pointedly to where Buffy sat.

Angel snorted. "No, I was—" he started, voice a near-whisper. "I was just wondering if she was always so pretty."

"She looks the same," Wesley said, looking at Buffy before eyeing Angel curiously. He paused, then continued, louder, "Is it okay if Kennedy and Willow stay with you? Buffy and Faith can stay with Cordelia, Dawn with Fred, Giles with me and Xander with Gunn. And for the others, we'll set up a few other rooms."

Wesley waited patiently for Angel to digest it all.

Finally, Angel nodded. " Yeah, okay." He would have time to talk to Buffy tomorrow.

 **To be Continued?**


End file.
